


(Maybe) We're Meant To Be Alone

by honorablementioned



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned
Summary: Patrick reaches over and grabs one of Pete's hands, trembling against the denim of his jeans, and gives it a light squeeze."Pete, what is--""I can't do this anymore, 'Trick."





	

"Patrick, we need to talk," Pete says. He's anxious, Patrick can tell - more anxious than he's been in the past few weeks, if that's even possible. He's standing in the doorway, out of the light, and Pete's voice is so quiet that he just vaguely makes out what he says.

Patrick motions for Pete to sit down next to him, pulling out another chair and sets it close to his desk. He glances down at his notebooks; records of the past few months supplies, how many kills they've successfully shot, and how long it's been since Pete's awakening are just to name a few. Patrick closes them and pushes them to the side, his focus on the man next to him.

As Pete sits, he draws in a ragged breath. He's looking everywhere except for at Patrick, avoiding the eye contact that surely has to come with this conversation.

Patrick reaches over and grabs one of Pete's hands, trembling against the denim of his jeans, and gives it a light squeeze.

"Pete, what is--"

"I can't do this anymore, 'Trick."

Pete doesn't give him a chance to respond and continues.

"I can't - I can't do this. I'm not able to resist temptation like I thought I could. The recipes aren't working and I can't...I can't _focus_ on anything but the hunger." Pete licks his lips, gulps, and gives a pathetic laugh. "You and I both know this isn't natural - this _thing_ I've become is anything but natural. I just think...I know I can't continue like this." He still doesn't glance at Patrick, just keeping his eyes cast downward.

Patrick's own eyes are wide though, his own nerves getting the better of him. He stutters out, "Wh-- What do you mean you _can't continue_? Pete, we've been trying to figure this out. It's not the end!" He stands up, his chair scooting back with a screech, and he can't help but leer down at Pete in rage? Disgust, even? His heart is racing, because this doesn't seem like Pete at all. "You can't give up now, we're so close--"

"Close to what, Patrick?!" Pete stands up abruptly, his chair falling backwards and landing with a loud _CLANG_. He's glaring at Patrick, _finally_ , finally looking at him. "Closer to putting off the inevitable! No matter what we do, I'm going to give in eventually. I'm going to suck the life out of some innocent soul and kill them like they're nothing to me! This isn't something we can beat, this isn't something we can subside! You might as well kill me now because before too long you're going to start looking like dinner to me--"

"You don't know that!" Patrick nearly screams. He can feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He can feel himself start to break down. "You don't know what we can do, Pete. You're just quick to give up because you're scared. I'm scared too, okay? I'm so scared because I don't want to lose my best friend, especially not to this! I-I can't believe...I'm not letting you give up on yourself." He clenches his fists, looks back down at his notes, and chokes back a sob. "I don't want to give up on you."

It's silent for a few moments before Patrick feels a cold, clammy hand against his left cheek. He looks up, the tears that are now falling make his vision blurry, but he can still see that it's Pete in front of him giving him a sad smile. He looks like he's going to cry, too.

Patrick lets out another sob before he presses his forehead against Pete's chest. The other man's arms come around and hug him close - hug him like he's never letting go. He swears he can hear a sharp intake of breath, more so feels the shuddering sigh from Pete. 

"I don't want to give up on you either," Pete whispers. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," Patrick says, and it's muffled against the front of Pete's jacket.

He knows Pete still thinks otherwise, but doesn't say anything. He moves his hands to come around Pete's torso, curling his hands into the back of his jacket and holding just as tight as Pete is.

"I love you," is what he says, still muffled and wet from his crying. He's not even sure if Pete heard him, and he doesn't hear Pete reply. But, he does feel a slow beating in Pete's chest where his ear is pressed against it, and that's all the proof he needs to know this isn't the end of things.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing out a script for a comic I want to draw. Continuation, possibly? Who knows. Suggestions? I'm all ears.


End file.
